The Ring of Resurection
by jedi master varia snape
Summary: First fic...No flamez plez...parody fic...Snape tries to find out a way to save the one he loves


The harry potter characters belong to the writer of the books, and I made ivy hall up, this was for an English project  
  
Stuff between the ****** when he is talking to the queen or what happed to the queen are flashbacks  
  
The Ring of Resurrection  
  
He is on the run from his former master. Severus Snape takes refuge from the raging war all around his home, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He gently touches his arm that is wrapped and splinted because of it being broken and dislodged in the battle earlier that morning. His heart instantly filled with sadness as he remembers his fiancée, Queen Ivy Hall  
  
*******************************  
  
"Severus, I would like you to meet the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, her royal highness, queen Ivy Hall," Said Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.  
  
A young woman no older than 25 with Jet Black hair and eyes of the same color, fair skin and a tall build stood up before him. He normally would have sneered at her and been rude, but he noticed her elaborate green toped dress with wisps of silver from her skirt flowing elegantly upwards, and her elaborate crown adorned with Egyptian symbols and icons of gods and goddesses and bowed deeply.  
  
" Your Highness," he said as he kissed her hand.  
  
"Professor Snape," Ivy said in a diplomatic tone.  
  
************************  
  
He broke down, even though he knew he was supposed to be strong, he cried anyway. He stood up and looked at her still form lying on the bed and took in everything. Still in her black leggings and tank top, her utility belt resting on top of her knee high boots. Her face was serene, the hair which she always kept braded `for better use' she always said, was coiled on the white pillow, and even her black cape hung almost to the floor even from the middle of the bed. He couldn't help it and started crying again, she was just lying there, hit with the Avada Kedevera Curse, a punctured (now healed) lung and a leg wound. She had managed to stay conscious long enough to get to the hospital wing, but now, her body was failing and the only body functions working at all were her circulatory and respiratory, which were failing as well. In the span of a week, she would be dead.  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see whom the hand belonged to, it was the hand of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
" My child, there is a way you can help her come back," said Dumbledore  
  
" How!" said Snape a bit too enthusiastically  
  
" There was a ring she was guarding called the Ring of Resurrection. It is made of a single pearl and it was lost to the dark forces in the final assault. The ring, when put on to a person who is badly injured or newly dead will heal fully or bring back to life. If you can locate the ring and bring it back here, we can put it on her finger and she will come back, however, since she was hit down with the aid of a curse, the power of the ring may be useless."  
  
Snape let this information sink in, said thanks really quickly and bolted out of the Hospital wing and headed for the Forbidden Forest. While on his way into the depths of the forest he came to the conclusion that Voldermort, the leader of the Dark Forces was going to use the ring to make sure he was in the best shape to wipe out all of the good in the universe. He stopped at the edge of the forest, and thought about what happened that morning.  
  
********************************  
  
"Severus! Watch out!" yelled Ivy at the top of her lungs as a curse sped toward him. He managed to dodge out of the way, but Ivy's distraction cost her dearly as she hot the dagger of Salizar Slytherine wedged in her ribs up to the hilt and through a lung. As she stumbled, Snape caught her and whispered in her ear,  
  
"As long as you don't move or remove the dagger you will be fine," he said as he helped her up.  
  
" Thank you," she said taking back her fighting stance and not noticing the blood trickling out of the corner of her mouth.  
  
They continued fighting side-by-side, back-to-back, until all of the Death Eaters were dead and they believed that Voldermort was as well. But, they were wrong about him, as Snape helped a struggling Queen to the Hospital wing; they heard a squeaky voice whisper  
  
"Avada Kedevera" then Voldermort passed out.  
  
Ivy pushed Snape out of the way and as she was following suit and trying to dodge it as well, the blinding green light hit her, and she fell in defeat, with her fiancé by her side...  
  
********************************  
  
Holding down the bile from his stomach and pushing back the fear in his heart, he entered the Forbidden Forest to find where Voldermort had the giants take his body.  
  
Running, dodging, jumping, and swinging, the forest seamed to come in from all sides blocking his path to the resting spot of that monster. *Trip* *Crash*, Snape had finally stumbled upon a large stone disk with a pentagram inscribed on it, and at the points, there were smaller stones with the same pentagram engraved upon them. In the middle, there was a figure in tattered black robes hovering over an altar with something white and shiny upon it. Voldermort, and The Ring of Resurrection.  
  
Snape crept around so that he was behind Voldermort and was in the perfect position to attack, he took out his wand and as he pointed it to his adversaries back, he yelled,  
  
"Crucio!!"  
  
Voldermort fell and started withering in agony as he threw the ring into the bushes. Snape let up the curse and went for it, but Voldermort was to quick and grabbed Snapes legs. Snape passed out as he hit the cold stone.  
  
A week later, Snape awoke from a combination of a potion educed, and a `smashing' sleep, only to realize that Ivy was, Dead. As he fought back tears, he realized that time was of the essence to bring back Ivy. He took in his surroundings, his wand just out of reach and he was bound to a wall. He was determined to save his lover, so he started to push at the ropes and try to wiggle his way free, he started pushing so hard against them, that they started to bite into his skin, causing blood to mingle with his sweat and tears, truing to get away. Until finally one rope snapped, a chain reaction followed and he broke free. Now lying on the floor, he took but minutes to let the wave of pain wash over him, then go up to grab his wand and head for the door. He opens the door only to come face to face with a very mad Voldermort wearing the ring. Thinking only about revenge, he takes out his dagger and cuts Voldermort down to a bloody heap and removes the ring from his hand. Snape  
takes a second to admire its beauty and craftsmanship and elegance before going to the door and exiting the hall.  
  
To his dismay and delight, he was in the old tower where the teachers used to sleep the century before. Snape found a room with a functional fireplace, lit a fire and used his own supply of floo powder to throw into the fireplace. Once the fire turned green, he stepped in and called out,  
  
" Hospital Wing" and was gone.  
  
Madam Pomfry and Dumbledore were quite surprised when a very bad looking Snape tumbled out of the fireplace bruised and bleeding. Madam Pomfry was about to usher Snape to a bed to be treated, but he pushed her aside and gave the ring to Dumbledore.  
  
" Good work Severus. Lets hope this works," said Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore slipped the ring on Ivy's finger and her skin started to glow with a pearly luster, and Snape, try as he may, couldn't stay awake and fell asleep by her bedside.  
  
******************************  
  
Miss Hall, will you meet me out in your rose garden later this evening?" asked Professor Snape  
  
"About 5?" Ivy asked.  
  
"Very well, and don't be late!" Snape hissed at her. He didn't mean to be so rude towards her, and he hoped that this wouldn't affect any feelings that they shared for each other. Since about Christmas, they had started to get close to one another. They took long walks by the lake during the night and would frequently have little `discussions' over the curriculum for the classes of which they taught.  
  
About 3 months ago, they kissed for the first time, and their feelings just came out. There was to be a grand dance and they were going to go together any way, but the question in his head just had to be asked before hand.  
  
As he was waiting by some white blue tipped roses, he checked his watch,  
  
"5 o'clock, and she is not here," he said while fidgeting with something in his pocket  
  
"I really need to ask her this..."  
  
"Ask me what?" came a female voice from behind him.  
  
He turned around to come face to face with the Queen herself, dressed in her long trenspara-silk dress that as she moved, colors would seam to move with her, her jewelry and of course, her crown.  
  
"I-I wanted t-to ask...to k-know if..."  
  
The Queen stood there waiting patently, all she knew was that Severus was really nervous about something and really wished she knew what so she could help him. Then, he dropped to one knee, and pulled out a silver ring with a black crystal in the shape of a star,  
  
"you will marry me?" he finished.  
  
She looked at him with a face of pure shock and had to sit down. Snape saw this and went to assist her, and as he did, he heard a phrase that was barely a whisper,  
  
"Yes, I will marry you."  
  
They looked up at each other and Snape slipped the ring onto her finger, then, they went to the dance...  
  
******************************   
  
Snape woke up to a hand caressing his face. Ivy had woken up and hour earlier and had took the ring and put it on his finger to heal him.  
  
"Severus?" she asked  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Any time," and he sealed it with a kiss.  
  
A week since he nearly lost `his' Queen, there was a grand celebration at Hogwarts celebrating the Death of Voldermort, the end of the Dark Ages, and that Ivy and Severus were after all of this time, finally getting Married. 


End file.
